A typical optical fiber connector comprises a ferrule disposed in a connector body. The ferrule assembly is often biased forward in the connector body by a spring. The ferrule and spring, if used, are held within the connector body by a ferrule retainer. Of particular interest herein is the ferrule retainer.
Often there is a need to replace, repair or clean the ferrule within a connector. To this end, the ferrule retainer must be removed to allow the ferrule to be pulled from the connector body. As a matter of convenience, “tool-less” ferrule retainers are often preferred such that the ferrule retainer can be installed in and removed from the connector body without the use of specialized tools.
Although tool-less ferrule retainers may be convenient, their applicability to high-connector density configurations can be problematic. For example, Applicants recognize that accessing a ferrule retainer is often difficult when the connectors are closely packed. Specifically, one conventional tool-less approach involves squeezing the ferrule retainer to release it from the connector body. However, often there is little or no space on the side of the connector for the user to insert his/her fingers to squeeze the ferrule retainer. Additionally, Applicants recognize that conventional tool-less ferrule retainers tend to rely on plastic and other polymeric materials, which tend to degrade or otherwise lose their resiliency over time in high-temperature applications, thereby compromising the connection of the ferrule retainer to the connector body.
Therefore, Applicants have identified a need for an improved tool-less ferrule retainer that lends itself to high-temperature and high-density connector applications. The present invention fulfills this need among others.